communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
United States
The United States is a country that became independent from Great Britain on July 4, 1776. The United states first prospered by slave trade but after the North won in the Civil War the African slaves were free but were still persecuted and hated because of their race (as like many other minorities) from then to even now. Many different religions like Islam and Judaism are persecuted and hated because of many different groups like the barbaric Ku Klux Klan or known more commonly as the KKK and the Neo-Nazis. History American Revolution The New Nation Expansion and Conquest to the West The United states first prospered by slave trade. The Civil War After the North won in the Civil War the African slaves were free but were still persecuted and hated because of their race (as like many other minorities) from then to even now. Reconstruction Turn of the Century Roaring 20's World War I, Great Depression, and World War II The United states dropped two atomic bombs on innocent men, women, and children on Hiroshima and Nagasaki who were simple innocent bystanders. In fact, it was merely a combination of their two cities being test subjects and a form of blackmail to get the Japanese to call off their attacks and surrender. However, many historians argue the Japanese were merely already defeated before the bombing of the two cities, and they claim the bombings were unnecessary. The american "say" they are "sorry" for what has happened, and yet they do nothing to prove this claim, thus proving they are simply being a lying bunch of scum. To make this claim even MORE valid, Barack Obama, the US president, bowed to the Emperor of Japan a year ago to show respect when he met him, and un ironically, the americans were angry for what he did. They claimed it to be a sign of they being Japans slaves and that they were weak. Post War and the Red Scare Civil Rights Movment The Computer Revolution Turn of the 21st Century Some speculate the 9/11 bombings were actually planned by the U.S. Apparently, it was the American government who was paying these men to learn how to fly airplanes to bomb the Twin Towers in New York City. Government The U.S runs on a capitalist system which is responsible for high unemployment rates and which workers jobs are controlled by the rich, which recieve little payment while their company's owners who hardly do anything but sit around make a lot more. The United States has a high crime rate and spends most of their money on the military rather than on the people. Large Political Parties *The Democratic Party: Founded in 1827 *Republican Party: Founded in 1854 *Libertarian Party: Founded in 1970 Military Foreign relations The United States has also created NATO which is responsible for many innocent deaths during the Cold War and now. Imperialism The United States fought in many wars because of its imperialistic interests like Korea, Vietnam, and the war in Iraq; which the United States says that it wants to make the world safe for democracy but raped, murdered, gassed, and injured many people in Vietnam, Iraq, and many other countries. The United States has also murdered many Native Americans for Land during the 1700's to the late 1800's. State terrorism Name controversy The name of the country "United States of America" is controversial on its own. In its creation, and even today, it reflects a way of thinking that places the country as leader (or even owner) of the rest of the continent. The country has, many times, intervened in other countries of America, especially in South America ("USA's backyard"). As to date, citizens of the US tend to refer to themselves as "Americans" and there is no (unambiguous) word in English to designate those who live in the rest of the continent. There have been outlined alternatives to the name. Paul Erdos, famous mathematician has (for different reasons) nicknamed the country as "samland" (the land of uncle Sam). Though controversial by some citizens of other American countries, the name is more of an accident of history. For example, the phrase "the United States have improved their defense capability" was considered grammatically correct for the majority of US history. Until the civil war, citizens generally considered themselves citizens of their individual territories with the territories themselves (after the fact) being organized into a larger organization. Following this, a name as generic as "United States of America" was considered acceptable as most of the continent was still colonial and the independent organization was fairly unique for the hemisphere. Mostly dialog pertaining to the name is relatively low (compared to other topics) as the term "American" in this sense has such widespread usage and a widespread understanding that the term is of somewhat defunct grammatical logic. Economy Geography and climate Demographics Culture External Links List of active U.S. Marxist organizations es:Estados Unidos nl:Verenigde Staten Category:North American countries